Hekrion
Physical Description Hekrion is slightly taller than average, standing at 6' 2", and has a lean build to him, being only 150 lbs. He has a pale complexion, as would be expected of a Dhampir, with blood-red eyes, inherited from his vampire father. In order to hide his eye color, and the most obvious sign of his non-humanity, he chooses to wear brown contacts. He almost always has a heavy cloak on, no matter how hot it becomes, to avoid facing unnecessary sunlight. Underneath his cloak, he wears a dark purple, long-sleeved shirt, as well as black pants made of a sturdy material. He wears black combat boots. On his belt, he has a black metal scabbard for a dagger, as well as multiple, small sacks, containing other items for easy access.The sheath, itself, is normally kept out of view beneath his cloak, but in a position that still makes it easy to draw in secret. After being resurrected as a dusk elf by the goddess Shelyn, he finds that his physical features haven't changed too much. His eyes have the same shade as before, red, so his contacts remain in place. However, he has a more thin frame than he did as a Dhampir. Personality Hekrion is aloof, generally unable to empathize with others, including his own party members. He is still willing to help others, though, but only if he feels it would be most beneficial to him. For example, he might save a party member from being knocked out, but only because he knows he wouldn't be able to last in a fight by himself. He almost always shows signs of distrust, and is generally cautious around people he has never met. Similarly, he chooses not to divulge anything about his past, so there is little known about it. When he is pressured about his past, he tries to keep silent, but will usually get angry, saying that it's something that he has to do alone. It is currently unknown to the others if his reasoning is a sense of responsibility to whatever happened in the past, or if he still doesn't trust them. Whenever he is in a crowded area, he tends to be off to the side, choosing to remain a silent obsever, rather than an active participant in the events that occur around him. In battle, he weaves in-and-out of combat, taking advantage of an array of weaponry for nearly any range of combat. Being in a group has changed Hekrion slightly. He has begun using his years of manipulative tactics in order to service himself in his group, from being paid money for simply being the bodyguard of the Kobold, to changing the topic to avoid being caught discussing something that would anger someone else. His initial coldness, while still prevalent in his personality, has slightly thawed towards those he invaded Hell with. While he doesn't consider them his best friends, most of them have come to be considered his friends. Inventory The Black Blade There is not much known about the Black Blade's history, but it seems as though its past is important in some way. As the name suggests, the metal making the weapon is a dark black color. While it initially behaved like any other dagger, it started gaining magical powers over time, including the ability to inflict frost damage, and change into another fully-functional weapon. There is not much known about how the Black Blade is capable of doing such a thing. As the group was entering Hell , it mysteriously gained the power to fight demons, and felt far more powerful. It has become a Legendary Weapon from Hekrion gaining strength from the goddess Shelyn, but it is unknown if this strength will last. After resurrecting as a dusk elf, Hekrion found that the Black Blade had lost most of its power it had gained in the fight in Hell. It still has the power of frost, but its inherent abilities seem as though the blade was tempermental. Bracelet of the Spring The braclet is shaped like a spring, allowing for the user to wear it easily on their wrist. It gives the user the ability to move far with far more agility than before, adding +8 to their dexterity, as well as making their weapon more powerful, as though every strike they made was that of a critical blow. After the Invasion of Hell, it was immediately destroyed in the explosion. Cloak of the Hunt This magical cloak allows Hekrion to turn invisible when he uses one of the powers obtained from Shelyn. Combined with the Black Blade's new ability to be undetectable to true-sight and being heard, Hekrion now has the ultimate form of stealth. After the Invasion of Hell, it was immediately destroyed in the explosion. Coin of Cassandra's Curse This cursed item allows Hekrion to see the future, but he is physically incapable to talking about his visions. He is, however, able to act in away to prevent the visions from coming true. While on the ship to Sothis, the coin was unable to be removed from his person. However, after dying and being resurrected, he is currently not under the effects of the curse. While he still has the coin in a sack on his belt, he has chosen to use it in only desperate times. Backstory There is not much known about Hekrion's past. There are a few clues about his past, however. His distrust of others suggests that he was betrayed by someone he trusted. However, he is not one to willingly give away his past, so his full past will likely remain a mystery for some time. However, if one is particulary knowledgeable in the rumors that occasionally drift in from the west, they would know of murmurings of an "Assassin of the Black Blade." It is said that the Assassin of the Black Blade is willing to kill anyone for the right price, and that many mysterious deaths among the members of the nobility can be attributed to him. While the "Black Blade" portion of the alias is the actual name of Hekrion's weapon, it is mere coincidence. However, there is a reason why "Black Blade" is part of the title, and Hekrion's dagger fits the title. Hekrion, having told a little of his past in the form of a story has given away a little of his past. However, only one person knows that Hekrion is the Dhampir prince stated in the story, Azil. Because of this, it is known out-of-character that Hekrion was the son of a vampire lord from the north, but was exiled after falsely being accused of trying to usurp his own father. However, the full details are unknown as of yet. While falling down a 600-foot pit, he mentioned to Airi that he had a younger sister that he had to save. The reason he mentioned this was that she was the only one who could cast Feather Fall, and she needed to be convinced through her insanity. Aside from the fact that she exists, though, nothing is known about her. After meeting with the Contract Demon a second time, he managed to convince it that he wanted a deal. He knew he needed the power to kill Wilson Roberts, someone who had betrayed him years ago. It is unknown who exactly Roberts is, or what he did. When the Contract Demon extended the scroll, he referred to Hekrion by his true name, "Vladoir Rudenko." The significance of his last name, however, escaped the knowledge of the rest of the group, as it was only important in the country of Irrisen decades ago. His strong desire for revenge caused him to turn down Nirvana itself so that he could return to the Material Plane. Adventure So Far *Kobold Killing (Emerson) *Goblin Invasion (Jake) *Shadow Absalom Reconnaissance (Emerson) *Questioning Druids (Emerson) *Spelunking (Emerson) *Defense of the Statues (Emerson) *Pyramid Investigation (Emerson) *Desert Puzzles (Emerson) *Invasion of Hell (Emerson) *The Wedding (Emerson) * The Shadow Onyx (Karl) Character Relations Airi Hekrion and Airi originally met when they both signed up for the Shadow Absalom reconnaissance mission. In order to keep Airi safe, they devised a plan to disguise her as his slave. Since he was a Dhampir, he wouldn't be an immediate target inside of Shadow Absalom. The two found mutual agreement in disliking Asa, who had immediately started a fight with a merchant upon entering Shadow Absalom. The two worked together to represent their party when discussing the topic of the merging planes with the Queen of Shadow Absalom, Argrinyxia. After negotiations, the party was allowed to fight in the arena. However, during their fight with a Black Pudding, Airi lost her armor and outer clothing. Hekrion, realizing that Airi wouldn't be able to fight well in this state, lent her his cloak until she purchased clothes. Once the party returned to the Material Plane, the pair decided to stay together until they could escape from the Adventurer's Pact, whose membership they both agreed was more trouble than it was it was worth. However, they ultimately found themselves shipped out, assigned to the task of guarding a ship filled with statues for a museum in Sothis. However, when Hekrion became cursed by the coin, Airi became overly passionate about removing it. The curse, however, allowed Hekrion to see visions of the future. In one such vision, he saw Airi being ran through with a sword and dying. Through a series of acts that mystified him in hindsight, he attempted to keep Airi safe from the statues that would come alive. While Airi was able to be kept alive, Cthulu's servant interrupted the battle with the living statues, and caused Airi and Hekrion to both go insane. Things went poorly, and Hekrion was killed by having his head explode. Airi, when the party arrived in Sothis, managed to get the party's support in ressurecting him, however, and he was soon back on his feet. After being revived, however, Hekrion came to the conclusion that remaining this friendly with Airi would hurt him in the end. The thought of being betrayed by someone he thought he could trust was too much for him. He is currently seeking a way to break off relations with her. While the two were falling through a 600-foot pit in the Pharaoh's Tomb, he tried to convince her through her insanity to cast Feather Fall to save them. While he initially offered a gold plate, he realized she was too out of her mind for it to work. Remembering back on the ship how she had tried extremely hard to remove the curse, he assumed that she was just overly-kind. For this reason, he brought up his sister, saying that he had to save her, without realizing the significance of his statement. After iri had been resurrected, and the group returned to Sothis, he yelled at Airi when she asked about his sister, saying that he had to take care of it himself. Despite saying this, and despite his desire to remain alone, he finds that he can relate with Airi about losing their sisters. After the group had successfully invaded Hell to rescue the damned souls, Hekrion begrudgingly accepted Airi's offer to be best man in her wedding, saying that he would only spoil the event, being the type of person he was. Airi managed to convince him by saying that he was a true friend, and that he was the only one of the party that she trusted with the position. During the after-party, he gave a speech in that, while Airi had nearly killed him many times, he did wish the pair a happy future. After the party, and it was time for him to return to the Material Plane, Hekrion said nothing more than that he wished the two good luck, and they said nothing else. Asa Hekrion has a strong dislike of Asa, finding her rash and impulsive actions to be distasteful and dangerous to his well-being. He also can't stand her goal of destroying the Material Plane, not for the sake of the Material Plane, but because he still has business he needs to attend to in regards to his past. When the group returned to Absalom, he kept silent when Airi turned Asa in as the conspirator against Absalom. However, he was certainly glad to be rid of the changeling. When Asa made the threat that she would personally kill the three of them, Hekrion originally paid it no mind. However, when the group found Asa being transforming into a werelion within the Lycanthrope's Maze, he realized that she was large threat now, and is a bit fearful that she would try to kill him before he can fulfill his lifelong quest. Azil 'Inu' Khjar Upon gaining consciousness after the goblin attack on the tavern, Hekrion found himself in a cell with Azil. Azil, who had already made himself free, offered to assist the rest of the group out of their binds in exchange for treasure or a story. Hekrion, wanting to keep his abilities a secret from the others, instead told a story. Unable to come up with anything better, he told a bit of his own past, trying to make it seem like just a story. While the rest of the group was unable to discern the truth, Azil realized that Hekrion was the dhampir mentioned in the story. Despite this, Azil agreed to keep his true race a secret. Hekrion, after spending more time with Azil decided that the catfolk was not to be trusted, and, when given the chance, left to join another group. Iri Hekrion, after being told that Iri was the formerly deceased sister of Airi, found himself finding an interest in her. Since Airi is the closest thing to a friend that Hekrion has, he finds that Airi getting her sister back so easily to be almost unfair. Despite this, he desires to act like an older brother toward Iri. Despite being distant and aloof towards her, he agreed to deliver a letter in her stead, so that both Airi and Iri could be kept safe. Despite initial hesitations, he chose to deliver a letter to the Queen of the Shadow Plane, when Iri revealed that Airi had written one, but was in no state to travel there on her own. Hekrion immediately left the morning after, without telling anyone in the group where he had gone. When he finally returned, he kept up an act to avoid getting Airi's suspicion, while also telling Iri that she didn't have to worry about the letter anymore. After the group invaded Hell, Hekrion was relieved that Airi and Iri were able to save them. He genuinely wishes the pair a good future, but knows he has to leave them to finish his lifelong quest. Munin In general, Hekrion views Munin as a naive idealist. As Munin is generally giving and kind, he is very much a foil to Hekrion's cold nature. Despite this, Hekrion views Munin as a fool for sacrificing something as important as his own soul for another person, let alone Airi. He has begun to acknowledge Munin's optimism and quick wit when there are daunting puzzles, ones that would normally be impossible. While Hekrion is not yet used to fighting in a group, he is finding that Munin's ranged attacks from the rear are proving to be helpful. Hekrion considered Munin to be more respectable after they had both managed to survive Hell, but being resurrected caused the pair to split up. After Guilded Wing is given the Ring of Shared Souls from the Old Man of Here, Munin and Hekrion are due for a meeting. Nagisa Hekrion had always found Nagisa to be a pain to deal with. He found Nagisa to be too impulsive and spontaneous to bother being friendly with. Risona Hekrion, upon first meeting Risona and her sister, Nagisa, suspected that there was something not-human about the two. Considering his taste of Blood Drinking to be for Kitsune, he decided to take a chance on his suspicion. When the large group of adventurers split into two groups, he made sure to stealthily join their group. While he had no initial issues with Risona, he soon found her true nature to be unlikeable. While he doesn't disagree with killing, he found her choice of bringing attention to the group to be a pain. When he later found out after the Goblin Invasion that she had died, he did not feel much sadness beyond what one would experience losing their lunch. Yang Due to Yang's incredibly low intelligence, Hekrion finds Yang to be more of an annoyance outside of battle. He acknowledges Yang's incredible strength, however, and is trying to keep on the safe side of Yang's sword. Hekrion has begun to enjoy having Yang in the party, as Yang's commentary makes it easy to derail a conversation that isn't going his way. To this end, though, Hekrion still sees him less than an actual party member, and more of a convenient tool. After entering Hell, the group has begun to get involved in a large number of difficult fights, Hekrion finds it fortunate that Yang is willing to be the main diversion as an advancing wall of rage, attracting the attention of any nearby foe. Yin Hekrion has had little interaction with Yin before the Invasion of Hell, and was a little hesitant to be fighting alongside someone who rarely shows their true form. During the Invasion of Hell, though, Hekrion finds the numerous support spells that Yin offers, mainly Haste, to be useful. However, they still have yet to have a conversation with each other, so there is very little development between them. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Retired Characters Category:Rogue